


The Pin

by popbubblegum



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: M/M, young buddy and bob need more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Set in the glory days, Mr. Incredible rewards Buddy with a gift.





	The Pin

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much out there about young Buddy's relationship with his hero, so I decided to write this.  
> Enjoy.

''What do you have there?'' said Buddy  
Bob approached him with a red box, Buddy couldn't help but ask this question.

''Are you proposing to me?''

The elder man laughed and cringed, he knows that Buddy isn't like most fans, but he doesn't know the depth off the young fan's feelings and neither did he want to find out.

''I don't think that would be allowed'' said Bob in a nervous tone.

Buddy takes a few steps closer to his idol.

Bob opens the box and inside reveled a limited edition pin with the iconic ''Incredible'' logo on it, Buddy than looked up and flashed the super a wide smile, he takes the pin out and stares at it, admiring it's pure gold plating.

''This is so cool'' said Buddy in a cheerful tone.

''There's only a few still available and when I was asked who I wanted to give this one too, well you came to my mind'' said Bob

''I really can't thank you enough, Mr. Incredible''

Bob flashed him a weak smile and Buddy returned the gesture, the young fan reached for the hero's neck and Bob leaned down and they shared an embrace.

The young fan had many fantasies about his idol, but this wasn't a fantasy, this was really happening and for once they were alone and Buddy could take in every moment with no distractions and no one judging him for his devotion for his hero.

For a man who could break though walls, his touch and stokes off his fingertips were soft against the young fan's back, and his scent was intoxicating, Buddy took a moment to run his hands up and down Bob's back, he smelt the hero's hair and his cologne, completely inhaling him.

They than separated.

''Where do you want me to put this'' said Bob as he pointed to the pin.

''Here'' said Buddy, pointing to his heart

Bob than clipped the pin onto him, he couldn't stay much longer and he soon said his goodbyes and left the room, leaving Buddy alone with his thoughts.

Buddy walked over to a mirror to admire the pin, he couldn't contain his happiness his heart was pounding, his cheeks were blushing and he could still smell Bob's scent all over him.

He is crushing hard, but his admiration for Mr. Incredible wasn't completely innocent, all those late-night fantasies and the yearning to feel his hero's hands all over him.

Buddy knows that having those thoughts are wrong but he couldn't care less, this gift is symbolic off something and he thinks he knows what that is.


End file.
